Merlin Series One Revisited
by KimTomPW
Summary: This is the retold version of Merlin through an Arthur/Merlin shipper's eyes.
1. The Dragon's Call

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine. _

Chapter 1 The Dragon's Call

A young boy walks through countryside. Where he is headed will lead him to his destiny. His rucksack is being held steady by his hands. He is a skinny thing with raven black hair and deep blue eyes with a neckerchief around his neck. He joins a crowd as they wait for the king to address them from the balcony in the Square. A man is being escorted to where his to be beheaded.

Everyone looks up as the king starts to say, "Let this serve as a lesson. This man, Thomas Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Uther gives a hand signal and the man is beheaded. The people gasp. The boy is too shocked to look away from this. His eyes turn up for a moment and notice a figure of a girl. The princess maybe?

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin," Uther exclaims, clearly not affected by just killing a man.

The boy then started having doubts about ever coming to Camelot. What if the king found out about his secret? His thinking is put on hold as a woman begins wailing.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you," she yells. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! Before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her," Uther commands.

The woman mutters a spell and disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke. He boy gathers himself and enters the palace and addresses a guard.

"Where would I find Gaius, the court physician?" he asks. The guard points and the boy walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside. "Hello?" he then spots the man on the upper level tending to some books. "Gaius?"

He clears his throat. Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Using magic, the boy is able to save Gaius.

"What did you just do?" Gaius demands. The boy is reluctant to say anything. He knows he will suffer the same fate as that man if anyone found out he had magic. "Tell me!"

"I- I- I have no idea what happened," the boys says.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius began.

"Er, no! That was, that was nothing to do with me. That was...," the boys tries to say.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it," Gaius tells the boy. "How is it you know magic?

"I don't," the boys answers. "I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught."

"Are you lying to me, boy?" Gaius asks.

"What do you want me to say?" the boy inquires.

"The truth" Gaius demands.

"I was born like this," the boy cries out.

"That's impossible! Who are you?" Gaius asks.

"I'm Merlin," the boys answers.

"Hunith's son?" Gaius asks.

"Yes!" Merlin says in relief.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday," Gaius says.

"It is Wednesday," Merlin replies.

"Right. You better put your bag in there," Gaius says, pointing to the only room.

"You won't say anything about…" Merlin begins to ask.

"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you," Gaius says.

xxx

Merlin wakes in his new bed chambers after being awoken by the calling of his name, but it was not Gaius, and enters the Physician's Chambers

"Help yourself to breakfast," Gaius says.

Merlin sits down and starts poking at the unappetizing meal. Gaius intentionally walks to the edge of the table and knocks a bucket of water. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets it drop.

"Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asks.

"I don't know any spells," Merlin says. "It just happens."

Merlin gets a mop and begins to clean.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you," Gaius says.

xxx

Walking around, Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. He hears a boy, more likely one of the knights, bulling a servant boy.

"Where's the target?" the boys asks.

"There, Sir?" the servant boys replies, pointing to the board.

"It's into the sun," the boy says.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" the servant asks.

He begins carrying the target toward another wall.

Merlin watches as the boy throws a dagger at the target.

"Hey! Hang on!" the servant yells.

"Don't stop," the boy says with a laugh. He throws another dagger. "Come on! Run!"

"Hey, come on, that's enough," Merlin tell the boy.

"What?" the boys asks, turning around.

He looks up and down at Merlin, taking him in

"You've had your fun, my friend," Merlin says.

"Do I know you?" the boy asks.

"I'm Merlin," Merlin replies, holding out his hand.

"So I don't know you," the boy says. Merlin looks down and lowers his hand. "Yet you called me friend."

"That was my mistake," Merlin replies.

"Yes, I think so," the boy tells him.

"I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," Merlin says, starting to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid," the boy retorts. Merlin stops walking. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No," he responds, confused.

"Would you like me to help you?" the boy asks.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin threatens, understanding now.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" the boy asks.

"You have no idea," Merlin replies in a dark tone, taking the boy aback.

No one had ever challenged his like this before, and he liked it.

"Be my guest," the boy says. "Come on!" Having enough, Merlin takes a swing at him and the boy twists Merlin's arm behind his back. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asks.

"No," the boys replied, getting real close to Merlin's ear, making him nervous. "I'm his son, Arthur."

xxx

Merlin could not believe what was happening. Had he seriously tried to fight with the prince? He would stay the night in the dungeons. A voice wakes Merlin in his cell the next morning. It was the same from the previous morning.

"Merlin..." it called.

Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away.

"Merlin" Gaius calls. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologies.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released," Gaius says.

"Oh, thank you," Merlin replies with glee.

"Well, there is a small price to pay," Gaius says.

Merlin would spend the rest of the day in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children. He meets Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maid. Merlin replies that it was Morgana that he seen in the window. She is the King's ward.

xxx

Gaius and Merlin sit done for dinner later that night.

"I know you're still angry with me," Merlin says.

"Your mother asked me to look after you," Gaius replies. "What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That I was special," Merlin says.

"You are special," Gaius tells him. "The likes of which I have never seen before. Magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?" Merlin asks.

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin," Gaius says. "Uther banned all such work twenty years ago. People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"What? All of them?" Merlin asks.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it," Gaius says.

xxx

As Merlin walks across the Square the next day, he passes Arthur and his gang.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur asks. Merlin ignores this and keeps walking. "Aw, don't run away!

Merlin stops and takes a deep breath. Why couldn't he just leave it?

"From you?" he asks.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb," Arthur says.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass," Merlin replies, turning to face Arthur. "I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Arthur tilts his head some. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow," he says with a laugh.

Merlin slowly walks closer to Arthur, their noses almost touching and says, "I could take you apart with less than that."

Arthur stands his ground, loving this feeling of someone challenging him.

"Here you go," he says, handing merlin a mace, but he does not catch it. "Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asks.

"You can't address me like that," Arthur says.

"I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?" Merlin asks.

Merlin gives a little bow for added effect. Arthur smiles and starts swinging at Merlin. He backs Merlin into the market stalls.

"You're in trouble now," Arthur says as Merlin falls.

Merlin looks for something that could help him. Using magic, he entangles a couple of large hooks to Arthur's mace. Arthur untangles it and starts at Merlin again. Merlin trips Arthur, allowing him to pick up the mace.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin asks.

"To you?" Arthur inquires. Getting distracted, Arthur is able to attack Merlin from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

The truth was Arthur did not want to hurt the boy any more. He knew somehow they would meet again.

Later that day, Arthur had found where Merlin was. He enters Merlin's chamber, grabbing a wet cloth from Gaius in the process.

"Merlin?" he asks.

He gasps and stands up.

"What do you want now?" Merlin demands.

"Sit done and take your shirt off," Arthur commands.

Merlin does so, not really knowing why. Was it because he was the prince and he had to do what he was told? It did not feel like that, though. He removes his shirt, revealing bruises.

"Why are you doing this," Merlin asks in a small voice.

"I don't know," Arthur confesses. "You're the first person to challenge me like that."

Merlin tensed some as he felt the cloth on his wound.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" he asks out of the blue.

"Why would you say that," Arthur wonders. "And no, you're not a monster."

Merlin becomes still as Arthur runs his fingers across the wound. Why was he feeling this way? Better yet, why was Arthur being this way?

"Gaius I'm sure will have something for you," Arthur says, getting up and leaving without another word.

Later that night, Merlin lies awake in his bed, thinking about his encounter with Arthur. Surely it was not customary for a prince in tend to peasants like that. There as something Arthur that drove Merlin crazy.

"Merlin..." a voice calls.

He gets out of bed and sneaks out of the Gaius' Chambers to follow it. He had to find out who was calling him. After detracting the guards, Merlin grabs a torch and heads down the tunnel stairway.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm here!" the voice calls. The Great Dragon makes himself known the Merlin. "How small you are for such a great destiny."

"What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asks.

"Your gift was given to you for a reason," the Great Dragon says. "Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion. But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me," Merlin tells the dragon.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion," the dragon says.

Merlin shakes his head.

"No, you've got this wrong," he says.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't," the dragon replies.

"If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot," Merlin yells out.

He did not care how compassion Arthur showed him in his chamber. He was still a royal prat who loved bulling people.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it," the dragon says. "Perhaps it's your destiny to change him."

The Great Dragon flees away.

xxx

The Banquet Hall was full of guests for the celebrations. When Gaius and Merlin enter, Merlin sees Arthur. Their eyes meets, but Arthur turns back to his mates.

"Merlin. Remember, you're here to work," Gaius says, noticing Merlin's lack of concentration.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asks as she walks up to Merlin.

"Yeah," he relies.

Indeed Morgana was very beautiful, but then way was he only looking at Arthur? Merlin contributed this to his conversation with the dragon. Everyone becomes silent as the king stands up.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and I many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," Uthur says.

The music begins and Helen starts to sing. Little did they know that Helen was really the witch of the man that had been beheaded earlier? Merlin notices that the court members are nodding off to sleep and presses his hands over his ears. Cobwebs begin to form over everyone. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve and before she can throw it towards Arthur, Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her. The room starts to wake. Uther and Arthur see that the woman on the ground is the witch. With one last attempt, the witch throws the dagger at Arthur, but Merlin gets hold of Arthur and pulls him to the ground.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid," Uther says.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your Highness," Merlin replies.

Arthur just stares at Merlin in shock. Why would this boy save his life after the way he had treated him?

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," Uther says.

Everyone starts to clap. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily. This was not what they were expecting.

xxx

Gaius enters Merlin's room.

"Seems you're a hero," he says.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin asks sarcastically.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life," Gaius says.

"But...that was magic," Merlin replies.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it," Gaius says.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life," Gaius says. Perhaps that's its purpose."

"My destiny," Merlin mutters.

At least that what the Great Dragon had called it.

"This book was given to me when I was your age," Gaius says as he hands Merlin the book. "but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

"But this is a book of magic," Merlin realizes after looking through it. "I will study every word."

There is a knock at the door.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away," the guard says.

Gaius looks over at Merlin.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants," he says.

AN:

Hope you've enjoyed this and the little changes I have made. If it wasn't noticeable before, I'll be making this more into an Arthur/Merlin story. There was just no way around it. Colin and Bradley made it too easy to turn this into a slash.


	2. Valiant

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine. _

Chapter 2 Valiant

Arthur and Merlin are right outside the castle walls practicing.

"Ready?" Arthur asks.

He looks at Merlin, who is donning some armor.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" he asks.

"Not really," Arthur replies. Merlin draws his sword as Arthur starts his attack. At least now he had a reason to push Merlin around Arthur thought to himself. "Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Head."

"Head?" Merlin asks as Arthur slams his sword into his helmet.

"You're not even trying," Arthur complains, playfully hitting Merlin in the back. "I've got a tournament to win."

"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin begs, but Arthur does not listen.

He continues with the attack, hitting Merlin again on the head. Merlin topples over backwards and his helmet rolls off.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow," Arthur says with a laugh.

Merlin is shocked when Arthur offers his hand to help get up.

"Is it over," he asks.

"That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur wonders as he starts to swig one around.

Arthur swings a mace over his head. Merlin falls back down to the ground.

xxx

Gaius laughs as an exhausted Merlin walks in.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" he asks.

Merlin taps his head and wonders, "Do you hear clanging?"

Merlin sits at the table and Gaius starts to massage Merlin's shoulders.

"It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning," Merlin complains. His eyes then focus on a book on the table. "Onhríne achtung bregdan."

The book goes to Merlin and opens up. Gaius slaps the back on Merlin's head in disapproval.

"What've I told you about using magic like this?" he asks. "What do I do if you get caught?"

What would you do?" Merlin wonders.

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes," Gaius replies.

Gaius goes back to treating Merlin's shoulders

xxx

It is the day of the tournament, and merlin is having difficulty getting Arthur into his armor.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asks.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin replies. "You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous," Arthur says.

Merlin tried not to laugh at this.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous," he says.

"Will you shut up," Arthur yells.

Merlin, after forgetting the sword, sighed with relief that nothing else had gone wrong. Arthur wins his round and everyone cheers for him. He and Merlin watch as Knight Valiant fights.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword," Merlin says as Valiant approaches them.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" he greets.

"Likewise," Arthur replies.

Valiant then leaves with his servant.

"Creep," Merlin mutters.

They both share a laugh for a moment. For that moment, Merlin saw the Arthur that had been in his bed chambers a week earlier. Maybe there was hope after all that Arthur was not so bad.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail," Arthur says as he walks away.

Then again, maybe not.

xxx

Later on in the armory, Merlin is gathering Arthur's thing when he hears a hissing sound.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" Merlin asks.

Merlin sees Valiant's shield and can swear one of the snake eyes blinked. He goes to touch it when someone puts a sword to his chest.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" Valiant asks.

"Nope. I'm good. I was just...I was, gathering my master's armor," Merlin says, grabbing his things and leaves, going to Arthur's chambers.

"You did all this on your own?" Arthur asks in amazement.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin replies, feeling very proud of himself.

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything," Arthur says.

Merlin is able to dress Arthur with no problem.

"That was much better," Arthur says, impressed. "Not that it could have got any worse."

Again, Merlin got that feeling that Arthur was different, but did not know to show it.

"I'm a fast learner," Merlin said.

"I hope, for you sake, that's true," Arthur said.

Merlin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He did not know to reply to that comment.

xxx

Merlin enters Gaius's chambers and puts down Arthur's armor. The knight that Valiant defeated still lay unconscious.

"How is he?" Merlin asks.

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite," Gaius says.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight," Merlin reminds Gaius. And then Merlin remembered Valiant. He went to spy on the knight and saw the snakes on his shield come alive. "The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur."

"Merlin, be careful. Accusing a Knight of magic is very serious," Gaius says. "You'll need proof to show Arthur."

Merlin nods and takes off again.

xxx

Arthur looked upon the snake head in Merlin's hand in shock.

"You chopped its head off?" he asks.

"Yeah. Oh, don't act so surprised," Merlin says.

"You are something else, Merlin," Arthur admits, daring to even let a small smile escape his lips. "BUT Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot. I don't like the guy either, but that doesn't mean he's cheating."

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you," Merlin says.

For some reason, Arthur cannot help but believe the boy. He did not what it was, but he trusted him.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true," Arthur says.

Merlin takes a cautious step forward.

"I swear it's true." he says.

Arthur then surprisingly places a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Then I believe you," he says.

Merlin could not help and smile at this. He cleared his throat when he noticed that Arthur had left his hand on his shoulder for a lot longer than expected.

xxx

Arthur summons the court and tells his father about Valiant.

"Do you have evidence to support your accusation?" Uther asks.

Arthur nods and then motions for Merlin, who comes forward and hands Uther the snake head that he had beheaded.

"Let me see this shield," Uther demands.

Merlin leans into Arthur, who tenses some at having Merlin so close.

"Don't let him get too close," Merlin whispers.

Arthur regains his bearings and pulls out his sword.

"Be careful, my Lord," he tells his father.

Gaius enters and declares that knight Ewan is now dead, leaving no witness to prove that Valiant used magic.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther asks his son.

"No," Arthur admits. He then pulls Merlin back to his side. "But my servant fought one of the snakes from..."

"Your servant?" Uther asks. "You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of a servant boy?"

"I believe he's telling the truth," Arthur says.

Merlin is taken aback how Arthur is defending him. He did not have to.

"Take him away," Uther orders.

"No," Arthur yells as the guards take hold of Merlin.

"My Lord," Valiant says.

"Wait," Uther commands, and the guards stop, but they still have hold of Merlin.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology," Arthur says.

"Accepted," Valiant replies.

The guard's grip on Merlin is replaced by Arthur's as he is dragged back to Arthur's chambers.

"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool," Arthur says in a low tone. It was not mad, which scared Merlin more. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! You humiliated me! I no longer require your services."

"You can't do that," Merlin yells, tears threatening to come out.

"I'm the Prince. I can do what the hell I want. I need a servant I can trust," Arthur says.

Merlin knew he was going to regret this, but he told of Arthur's arm.

"You can trust me," he says, pleading with Arthur to see sense.

Surprisingly, Arthur does not pull away.

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" he yells, finally pulling Merlin away.

He cannot look at Merlin as he walks out. Merlin heads straight for the dungeons to see the dragon.

"Where are you?" he asks. "I just came to tell you that whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person!"

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," the dragon says.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin asks.

"You cannot honestly think that. A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole," the dragon replies. "Your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth. You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning."

xxx

Merlin wheels in a dog statue into Gaius's chambers.

"What are you doing with that statue?" Gaius asks.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," Merlin answers. Merlin puts the statue at the foot of his bed and gets out the magic book out from under a floor board. "Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

After many failed attempts, Merlin makes his way to Arthur's chambers.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight," Arthur says as Merlin enters the room.

"Please don't fight Valiant. He'll use the shield against you. If you fight, you die," Merlin says.

"I know," Arthur replies.

"How can you go out there and fight like that?" Merlin asks.

"Because I have to. It's my duty," Arthur says as a servant starts to help him with his armor.

"Let me," Merlin offers.

Arthur nods and dismisses the servant.

"Thanks," he says.

"Just be careful," Merlin replies.

He can barely look at Arthur as he finishes.

"Merlin," Arthur asks.

"I… I got to go," he says, running out the door. Merlin runs to his room and continues attempting the spell. He could not let Arthur die. When all seemed lost, there is a growl, but Merlin does not notice and keeps repeating the spell. He finally stops when he hears a bark. "Yes!"

Merlin runs down the tournament grounds, hoping he was not too late. When he gets there, Arthur is still fighting Valiant. Merlin finds an opportunity and makes and the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive.

"Kill him," Valiant yells.

Arthur backs up toward the stands and Merlin grabs a sword from the ground.

"Arthur," Merlin calls

Arthur catches it and beheads the snakes. He disarms Valiant and kills him.

xxx

Arthur walks up to Merlin during the banquet.

"About today…" Arthur begins to say.

"Yes," Merlin asks.

"Well, I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you," Arthur replies.

Merlin smiles. He knew Arthur was not going to thank him for saving his life.

"No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink at the tavern and we'll call it even," Merlin says.

"Careful there, I might take you up on that," Arthur says into Merlin's ear. Merlin prayed that his cheeks would not give him away. "By the way, I'm rehiring you. My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."

Merlin sighed. He was going to have to learn to deal with the way Arthur was. If that was the case, Arthur was going to have deal with the way he was as well.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine. _

Chapter 3 The Mark of Nimueh

Gaius and Merlin are gathering supplies when they see a corpse in the street.

"Aren't you scared that you might catch whatever it is?" Merlin asks as Gaius goes in to examine the body.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin," Gaius explains. "This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."

When they turn over corpse, it is white skinned and has appeared to have gone blind.

"You were saying?" Merlin asks.

Merlin and Gaius start to wheel the body over the castle drawbridge when Gwen approaches them with flowers.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just moving something," Merlin replies. He notices the flowers. "Did someone get you flowers?

"Would you like one?" Gwen asks, picking out one. "A purple one. Purple suits you."

Merlin smiles and sticks the flower in his neckerchief.

When the body is in Gaius's chambers, they look at it with a magnifying glass.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Merlin asks.

"I fear that something like this could never come from nature," Gaius says.

"You think it's caused by magic?" Merlin asks.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice yells from outside the door.

"I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late," he apologizes.

"Don't worry," Arthur says. Merlin does not know how to take this. "I'm getting used to it."

Arthur then takes notice of the flower still in Merlin's neckerchief.

"And who bestowed you with that gift?" he asks, feeling a bit jealous for some reason.

"Oh, it was Gwen," Merlin replies, pulling it out.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now," Arthur says, and walks away.

xxx

Arthur sees Merlin in the corridors with some herbs Gaius had told him to get.

"Where on Earth have you been all day?" he asks.

"Helping Gaius like your father ordered," Merlin says in shock.

"Oh… right. Go on, then," Arthur replies.

Gaius is heating a vial of liquid when Merlin enters the room.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach. This is magic of the darkest kind," Gaius says.

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin asks.

Before Gaius can answer, Arthur and guards burst in on them.

"Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town," Arthur says.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search," Gaius replies.

"What's this room up here?" Arthur asks, pointing to Merlin's room.

"It's mine," Merlin answers.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asks.

"I don't know. Maybe our Merlin is hiding something from us," Arthur says, giving Merlin a mischievous smile.

"Like what," Merlin asks.

Arthur just continues to smile and starts towards Merlin's room.

"What have you done with the book I have you," Gauis asks.

Merlin opens his mouth to answer, but Arthur calls, "Merlin, come here. Look what I found." Merlin swallows hard as he meets Arthur. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard."

Merlin spots the book and quickly covers it with his bed sheet.

"What are you really looking for, Arthur?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" he wonders.

"You know perfectly well I don't have anything to hide," Merlin says.

They stare at each other are a moment before Arthur leaves.

"We're finished here," he tells his guards, and they exit the room.

"We must use the book to help," Merlin says. "If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks.

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?" Gaius asks.

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?" Merlin wonders.

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin," Gaius says.

xxx

Gaius and Merlin are examining another corpse.

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asks.

"She's a woman," Merlin says.

He had given up thinking at this point. He could save these people, but that would mean exposing himself.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?" Gaius asks.

"She's a courtier," Merlin says. Gaius nods. "How does that help us?"

"It suggests that the disease is not spread by contact," Gaius asks. "What's the only thing they do share?

"Water?" Merlin asks, and Gaius smiles at him. "You think the disease is spread through water?

"Merlin, you're a prodigy," Gaius says

When Merlin returns from getting water, he finds that Gwen's father has fallen ill.

xxx

Merlin and Gaius had just seen Gwen being dragged to the dungeons.

"What have you done," Gaius yelled at Merlin as they got back to their chambers.

"What?" Merlin asks.

"I warned you," Gaius says.

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him. I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic," Merlin replies.

Gaius gives him a sad smile.

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease! How are you going to prove that?" he asks.

Merlin stops for a moment, but then he leaves, Gaius after him He runs into the council chambers.

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father," Merlin shouts out. Everyone just stares at him. Gaius finally reaches him. "Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!"

"Merlin! Are you mad?" Gaius asks.

Merlin turns back to the council, his eyes finding Arthur's shocked ones.

"I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy," he says.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Gaius replies.

"I do," Merlin retorts back.

"Then arrest him," Uther orders.

Arthur quickly stands as two guards grab Merlin's arms.

"I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer," he says.

"He admitted it," Uther replies as Arthur makes his way beside Merlin.

Merlin did not know what Arthur was playing at, and he did not know if he wanted to.

"He saved my life, remember," Arthur asks. No one seems interested. "He's in love."

Merlin's eyes grow. He knew he was not going to like this.

"What?" he asks.

"With Gwen," Arthur says. Everyone smiles. He leans into Merlin's ear. "Just go with it."

"No way," Merlin replies.

"I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you," Arthur retorts, squeezing Merlin's arm and goes to his ear again. "I'm trying to help you."

He did not want any help from Arthur only to be in his debt. It was enough that his destiny was to protect this prat. But at this moment with his arm around him... no!

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you," Uther suggests.

Arthur looks at his father with a worried look on his face. When they begin to laugh, so does Arthur.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer," Arthur says.

Gaius stays as Arthur drags Merlin out of the room.

"If you ever do that to me again..." he begins.

"You didn't have to do anything, sire," Merlin says.

xxx

"He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity," Gaius tells Merlin later on in their chambers.

"Arthur isn't going to find what it is. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it," Merlin says. "Maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat."

They share a small laugh.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water," Gaius says. They start for the underground where the water is stored. "Take a sample."

Merlin gathers some water in a small bottle and they begin to leave until they hear something.

"What the hell was that?" Merlin asks.

Gaius grabs Merlin's arm and they leave.

"It was an Afanc," he says as they reenter the chambers. "A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?

Merlin does not say a word as he leaves.

"Hello?" he asks as he enters the Great Dragon's cave.

"The great warlock returns, as I knew he would," the dragon says.

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc. Will you help me?" Merlin asks.

"Trust the elements that are at your command," the dragon says. "You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

"I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do," Merlin replies. The dragon starts to fly away. "No! Please, help me!"

"I have," the dragon says with a laugh.

xxx

Gaius enters the chambers to find Merlin frantically searches through books.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Looking for a book on elements," Merlin says.

"The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process," Gaius tells Merlin.

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" Merlin asks.

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements. Well, perhaps the other two will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?" Gaius wonders.

"One of my powers," Merlin says.

"What else do your powers tell you?" Gaius asks.

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously," Merlin replies with a laugh.

"And who's the other side?" Gaius asks.

"I think that might be Arthur," Merlin says. "We need him. I am to help him destroy the creature."

xxx

Merlin had convinced Arthur the face the creature, and they were now walking into the Square.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin," Arthur says. "You should stay here."

"I'm coming with you," Merlin replies. "What? Scared I'll have to save your arse again?"

"Don't ever talk to me like again," Arthur threatens.

"Yes, sire," Merlin says.

Arthur is taken aback how quickly Merlin switched his tone of voice.

"There it is," Arthur yells.

Merlin quickly turns.

"What did it look like?" he asks.

"It's quick," Arthur says.

"I think it's gone this way," Merlin yells, seeing the shadow.

The Afanc comes into full view. Arthur starts swinging his sword.

"Get out of here," he yells to Merlin.

"Arthur, use the torch," Merlin says.

Arthur does so. Merlin casts a spell, increasing the flame and killing the creature.

"Arthur," Morgana yells as he and Merlin walk out.

"We're fine," he says, taking her in his arms.

"Yeah, Arthur was fantastic," Merlin tell her.

Morgana notices the look that the pair shares and then the surprising smile. Arthur had never smiled at his servants before.

"Yes, well, you can father that all is well," Arthur says after looking back at Morgana. "Merlin, make sure my bath is ready."

"Of course, sire," Merlin replies.

"Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me," Morgana tell Merlin when Arthur is out of hearing distance.

"My secret?" Merlin asks.

How could she how about his magic?

"Don't pretend. I saw it with my own eyes," Morgana says.

"You did?" Merlin asks.

"I understand why you don't anyone to know. I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" Morgana wonders.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden," Merlin says.

"You can continue to deny it, but I think Arthur's a very lucky man," Morgana replies. Merlin's eyes grow. Morgana smiles and puts a finger to her lips. "It's our secret."

"Oh God," Merlin says with sigh.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine. _

Chapter 4 The Poisoned Chalice

Lord Bayard of Mercia had arrived in Camelot. He and Uther were going to sign a treaty of peace.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" Merlin asks as he passed Gaius in the corridors.

"You're a servant, Merlin," Gaius says.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get finished," he complains.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds..." Gaius starts as Merlin just looks at him, waiting for him to finish, "a harder soul."

"There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up," Merlin says as a girl falls in front of him.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"It's all right," Merlin says. "Let me give you a hand with that." Merlin bends down and catches the girl's eye. She was very beautiful. "I'm Merlin."

They shake hands as they get back up.

"Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honor," she says.

"Oh, yeah. It is," Merlin agrees.

"Thank you, Merlin," Cara says.

He smiles and hands her things that he picked up. Gaius watches warily as the girl leaves.

"What," Merlin asks.

"You are horrible at pretending she's your type," Gaius says with a laugh.

Merlin's eyes grow, and he turns and leaves to complete his chores.

xxx

Merlin covers his mouth as he sets down Arthur's clothes for the feast.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" he asks.

"Last year some time," Arthur replies.

"Did the feast end in a food fight?" Merlin asks.

"Don't all feasts?" Arthur wonders.

Merlin gives him a look.

"The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me," he says.

"Not after tonight they won't be," Arthur tells him.

"I'm going to be at the banquet?" Merlin asks with a smile.

"You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" Arthur wonders.

Merlin frowns; looking down at his clothes and asks, "Won't this do?"

Arthur looks Merlin up and down and shakes his head, saying, "No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

Arthur holds them up for Merlin to see them.

xxx

Gwen walks up to Merlin during the feast and tries not to laugh at his feathered hat.

"Nice hat," she says.

"Thanks," Merlin replies in a miserable tone.

Merlin catches Arthur's eye, who just smiles at him. He loved this Merlin thought. Merlin just shakes his head at him.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia," Bayard says. "And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them. As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Cara approaches Merlin from behind.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you," she says.

Merlin follows Cara out. Gaius takes notice of this.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised..." Cara started in a panic.

"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning," Merlin tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal," Cara says. "We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in... if he knows I said anything, he will kill me."

"I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" Merlin asks.

"I saw him putting something in it," Cara says.

"Was it poison?" Merlin asks.

Cara nods.

"Merlin, don't," Cara begs.

She looks deep into Merlin's eyes.

"This isn't about you. I have to save Arthur," Merlin says. Merlin heads back to the feast. Cara gives an evil smirk. "Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

Merlin takes Arthur's goblet away from him.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asks.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," he says.

Bayard and his men draw their swords.

"Order your men to put down their sword," Uther says. "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

"I'll handle this," Arthur replies, taking Merlin by the neckerchief. Merlin did not flinch this time. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?"

"He was seen lacing it," he says calmly.

"By whom?" Uther asks.

"I can't say," Merlin answers, looking down as Arthur lets him go.

"If you're telling the truth..." Uther says, "then you have nothing to fear, do you? You'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die," Arthur yells.

Merlin swallows hard. He did not know to take Arthur defending him like this.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," Uther says.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asks.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will," Uther says.

Arthur was not going to let this happen.

"Give me goblet now, Merlin," he hissed into his ear. What was it about Arthur having to be at his ear? Merlin just stars at him. Arthur clears his voice. "Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it."

"No," Merlin says as Arthur yet again tries to take the goblet from him. "It's all right. I'll gladly die for you."

His last words were a whisper for only Arthur to hear.

"Merlin…" Arthur says. Merlin toasts Arthur.

"Just one thing. Remember me," he replies.

"Don't do this," Arthur begs.

"Why not?" Merlin asks. "I'm only a servant after all."

Before Arthur can reply, Merlin drinks from the goblet. Everyone looks to see what will happen. But nothing does. "It's fine."

"He's all yours," Uther says.

And then Merlin starts to feel his throat close. He and Arthur share a horrified look before he falls to the ground.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him," Uther yells.

Arthur drops to Merlin's side.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Gaius asks. "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Arthur picks up Merlin and Gwen grabs the goblet. When they get the chambers, Arthur lays him of the bed.

"You just had to be the hero, didn't you," Arthur mutters to Merlin.

"He's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel," Gaius says.

"Is he going to be alright? You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Arthur asks.

Gaius takes a look at the goblet.

"There's something stuck on the inside," he says.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind," Gaius says. He looks through one of his books. "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"Sounds like fun," Arthur replies.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," Gaius says.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" he asks.

"He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die," Gaius replies.

"Then it's settled. I leave at once," Arthur says, and he leaves.

xxx

Gwen is tending to Merlin. Nothing has aAdd a ph

"He's getting hotter," she tells Gaius. Merlin then starts muttering. "What language is that?"

Gaius had to think of something quick. She could not know that Merlin was chanting spells.

"None," he answers. "The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker." He quickly checks Merlin's forearm. A rash has started to develop. "That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"You said he had four days," Gwen panics.

"Something's increased the flower's potency," Gaius says. "It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation. What happened to that girl?"

"Which girl?" Gwen asked.

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside," Gaius replies. "Find her. Quickly."

As Gwen leaves, Merlin starts muttering, "Arthur..."

Gwen returns ten minutes later.

"Let me guess, she wasn't there," Gaius says.

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" Gwen asks.

"Not who she claims to be," Gaius says. "She's a powerful sorceress. She'll know the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap," Merlin mutters.

"His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen asks.

"The poison's setting in," Gaius says. "Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gwen nods and leaves. "Merlin, you must fight it."

"Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum," Merlin mutters.

Gaius can see something glowing from under the bed sheets and folds the bed sheet. Merlin holds a glowing ball of blue light in his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asks out loud.

Leave them, Arthur. Save yourself. Follow the light. Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb," Merlin mutters.

He lets out a sigh and the light fades. Gwen come running in.

"Has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius asks.

"Uther won't allow anyone to see him," Gwen answers. Uther had locked Arthur in the dungeons for leaving without his permission. "Is there nothing we can do to help?"

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him," Gaius says. "Sneaking into the dungeons would be very dangerous."

"I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't," Gwen replies.

Gaius turns was Gwen runs back into the chambers some time later.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" he asks. Gwen nods and hands it to him. "His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." And then something came to him. "The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote."

"But we can't. It's forbidden," Gwen says.

"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water," Gaius tell Gwen. When she is gone, Gaius nervously takes the bowl in his hands. "Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum." He lets out a sigh as the potion sizzles and foam. Gwen runs back in. "Thank you."

Gaius pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlin. Gwen holds his nose as Gaius pours the potion into Merlin's mouth.

"He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" Gwen asks in a panic. "He's dead?"

Gaius puts his ear to Merlin's chest.

"He can't be," he gasps. "It was his destiny. "I should've looked after him better. It's my fault."

Gwen falls into Gaius's arms and starts to cry.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather," Merlin says.

"You're alive," Gaius gasps.

"I'm the ghost come back to haunt you," Merlin says.

Gwen leans in and kisses Merlin full on the mouth.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "I thought you were dead."

"It's fine," Merlin says, because they both knew nothing would happen between them. "What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

xxx

Later on that night, Arthur enters the Physician's Chambers to find Merlin wrapped in a blanket, sitting at the table.

"Still alive, then?" he asks.

"I understand I have you to thank for that," Merlin says as Arthur sits next to him.

"It was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow," Arthur replies.

"Yeah, of course. Bright and early," Merlin tells him, giving a small smile.

He had expected Arthur to act like this.

"If you would excuse me. I need to restock on herbs," Gaius says, and he leaves.

Merlin turns and looks Arthur in the eyes.

"Arthur. Thank you," he says.

"You too. What you did was very brave," Arthur replies.

"I couldn't let you die," Merlin tells him.

Arthur smiles and looks away.

"It's strange though," he says.

"What is?" Merlin asks.

"When I was in that cave it was like someone was there helping me," Arthur replies.

"It looks like you have someone looking out for you," Merlin says.

"Yes," Arthur replies. He brushes his hand along Merlin's but only a moment. "Get some rest."

Merlin just stares at the door as Arthur leaves.


	5. Lancelot

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine. _

Chapter 5 Lancelot

Merlin and Arthur were in the forest. It was very beautiful day. It seemed that nothing could spoil this day.

"Merlin," Arthur calls.

"Yes, sire," he asks.

It was such a nice day that he had not needed a jacket or his neckerchief.

"Gather some mushrooms, Arthur says.

Merlin nods and leaves his sight. Not even Arthur could ruin today. He hears screeching. Merlin quickly got up and stated running away from where Arthur was. He falls and closes his eyes, waiting to die. And then someone yells and attacks the creature with a sword.

"Run," the man yells.

He grabs Merlin and they run and hide behind a fallen tree. Merlin could not help but wonder where Arthur was.

"You saved my life. I'm Merlin," he says.

"Lancelot," he replies.

He lets out a groan and passes out. Merlin notices Lancelot is injured.

xxx

Lancelot had been treated by Gaius and was feeling much better.

"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot," he tells Merlin.

"They are going to love you," Merlin says with a laugh. "I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself."

"I hardly think so," Lancelot replies, also laughing.

"I'm going to talk to him right now," Merlin says.

"You know Arthur?" Lancelot asks.

"Oh, yes," Merlin replies.

xxx

Merlin goes down to the training grounds.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" Arthur asks with Merlin following behind, carrying equipment.

"I think I might be able to help," Merlin replies.

"You, Merlin?" Arthur asks. "You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline."

"He saved my life," Merlin says.

"The man from the forest? I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot," Arthur replies.

"The what?" Merlin asks.

"The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman..." Arthur starts.

"He is a nobleman," Merlin says without thinking.

"Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility," Arthur replies.

Merlin smiles and runs back to Gaius' chambers.

"Well? Did you speak to him?" Lancelot asks.

"Yeah, I spoke to him," Merlin says.

"And?" Lancelot asks.

Merlin's head falls. Lancelot sighs with disappointment.

"He said he would like to meet you," Merlin says.

"Yes! Thank you," Lancelot replies.

"It was no problem, really. It's nothing. You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"Merlin asks.

"A nobleman? Good lord, no. Why do you ask?" Lancelot wonders.

Merlin begins to answer, but Gaius cuts in, "The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight."

"But that is not fair," Merlin complains. Lancelot's head falls and he heads to Merlin's room. Merlin follows. "Add a photo to this galWhy do you want to be a knight so much?"

Lancelot turns from the window and replies, "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot."

xxx

Merlin had used magic to forged Lancelot's nobility. Lancelot resisted at first, but Merlin convinced him to go alone with it.

"This is very kind of you..." Lancelot started, but he did not know the girl's name.

"Gwen," she answers with a laugh. "Short for Guinevere."

"Thank you, Guinevere," Lancelot says.

"Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you," she tells him.

"You do?" Lancelot asks.

"Not me personally, but you know...Camelot," Gwen replies.

Merlin suppresses his laugh. It was nice that Gwen was finding someone that would reciprocate her feelings. Lancelot, Merlin figured, loved this girl taking his measurements, brushing his most sensitive areas.

"I'm not a knight yet, my Lady," Lancelot says.

"And I'm not a lady," Gwen replies with laugh. "We're done. I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot."

Gwen reaches out to shake his hand, but Lancelot takes it kisses it. Merlin smiles at Gwen as they leave.

"She seems lovely. Guinevere," Lancelot says.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is," Merlin replies.

"Are you two...you know," Lancelot tries to get out.

Merlin laughs at this and replies, "Just friends."

xxx

The creature that had attacked Merlin and Lancelot was now in Camelot. Merlin helps a woman who has been injured sit.

"What happened to these people?" Lancelot asks as he walks up to Merlin and Gaius.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster," Gaius explains.

Merlin and Lancelot exchange a look at each other.

"Lancelot, your challenge starts now," Arthur calls out.

Lancelot leaves and Gaius gives Merlin a look.

"What," Merlin asks innocently.

"You better tell me before I lose my temper," Gaius demands.

"He's trying out for the knights," Merlin says. "You can't tell me he doesn't deserve this chance."

xxx

Lancelot had passed and was now knight. There was a cAeremony to honor all the new knights. Merlin looks on as Lancelot and Arthur drink.

Add a photo to this "Look at him, Gaius. Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?" he asks.

"I never said he didn't," he says. "But destiny and desserts are not the same thing."

"I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration," Merlin replies with a laugh.

Gaius chuckles and leaves. Gwen then stands next to Merlin.

"Hi," she greets with a smile.

"You know what?" Merlin asks. "I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."

"Don't be silly," she replies with a laugh.

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad? Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you," Merlin says. Merlin grabs what would be his third drink from a passing servant. Gwen just looks at him. "Just for the sake of argument, if you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?"

"I don't have to and I never will," Gwen answers.

"Oh, you are no fun, Gwen," Merlin says, shaking his head.

"Who would you choose," Gwen asks, turning the tables.

Merlin does not find this question strange as the alcohol had clearly taken over.

"It's had to be..." he starts.

But Arthur interrupts to say a speech. Gwen found this somewhat odd, but concluded it was the alcohol. Later that night, Merlin and Lancelot find their way into Merlin's room, managing not to wake Gaius.

"What a night," Lancelot says, falling to the bed.

"Indeed it was, Sir Lancelot," Merlin replies.

He fell face first into his pillow. Merlin gasps as he feels hands lifting his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Having a bit of fun," Lancelot replies.

"I don't think I'm your type," Merlin says with a laugh, followed by a hip up. "And you're drunk."

"So are you, so what's the problem?" Lancelot asks. Merlin's smile fades as Lancelot gets off the bed. "Are you with someone?"

"No," Merlin answers.

"All right, fine. I'll be on the floor," Lancelot says.

xxx

Lancelot taps Merlin on the shoulder early the next morning.

"Wait, Arthur," Merlin mutters, still asleep.

Lancelot's brows level, finding that a bit odd.

"Merlin," he yells.

His eyes shot open.

"Aw, not so loud," Merlin complains, putting his hand on his head.

"Listen, about last night, I just wanted to say sorry," Lancelot says.

"It's all right. We both had enough to drink," Merlin replies.

Not long after, Lancelot is arrested for forging his nobility.

xxx

Merlin walks back into Gaius's chambers after visiting Lancelot.

"Whatever you do, don't say, I told you so," he says before Gaius has the chance to speak.

"I have no wish to gloat, Merlin," Gaius says. "What's done is done. Come and take a look at this. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this. The griffin."

"That is it. That's the monster," Merlin replies. The warning bells sound, and Merlin and Gaius go to the window to see what is happening. The griffin is attacking the town. "Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?"

"Yes, Merlin. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die," Gaius says.

"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason," Merlin replies.

"Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope," Gaius says, giving Merlin a look.

"You're not suggesting..." Merlin asks.

"It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic," Gaius tells him.

"I can't go up against that thing. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way," he says.

"This is the only way," Gaius replies.

"Do you even care what happens to me?" Merlin asks. "Just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire."

"Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know," Gaius replies.

"We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing," Merlin says.

They begin looking through books.

"There," Gaius says.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful," Merlin replies. Gaius hands him a dagger. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec."

Nothing happens. He tries several more times.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying," Gaius says.

"And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..." Merlin starts.

He did not want to think about that.

"Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin," Gwen yells as she runs in.

"He's what?" he asks.

Merlin takes off after him.

"Merlin," Lancelot asks.

"I'm coming with you," he says.

"No, you're not. You're not a soldier," Lancelot tells him.

Merlin: You said it yourself, Lancelot. Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go," Merlin says.

They stop when they see fallen knights. Add a photo to thThey stoptThe

"Arthur," Merlin gasps. He quickly checks for a pulse. "He's alive."

The griffin comes into view. Lancelot takes off after it.

Merlin closes his eyes, ready for the spell. Lancelot's lance glows blue as he pierces the griffin, killing it. Merlin sees Arthur begin to wake and runs off.

xxx

The next day, Merlin finds Lancelot waiting while Arthur and Uther talk.

"They'll restore your knighthood. You killed the griffin," he assures him.

"But I didn't kill the griffin. You did," Lancelot says.

"That's ridiculous," Merlin replies, giving a never laugh.

"I heard you. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit," Lancelot says.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asks.

"The only thing I can do," Lancelot says.

And he enters the council chambers. He walks out a minute later and says goodbye. Merlin watched as he left. It felt nice knowing someone else now the truth. If only Arthur did.


	6. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine. _

Chapter 6 A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Morgana had suddenly taken ill, and no one had any clue what was wrong.

"Is she any better," Merlin asks.

Gaius shakes his head.

"She's all but dead, Merlin," he replies.

"No, you're going to cure her. You have to," he says.

"Don't you start. I've tried everything," Gaius tells Merlin.

He shakes his head, not wanting to believe it.

"I was wondering…" Merlin begins.

"What," Gaius asks.

"Maybe I could help," Merlin replies.

"If you are suggesting magic… this is not a magical illness. It must be cured by conventional means. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary and yarrow," Gaius says.

"There must be something more I can do," Merlin responds in a defeated tone.

xxx

After gathering the herbs for Gaius, Merlin finds himself in Arthur's chambers, not really sure how he got there.

"Sorry," he apologizes, seeing Arthur sitting in his chair, staring out into space.

"No, it's fine," Arthur replies.

Not knowing what to do, Merlin begins pacing.

"It's going to all right. I know it is. She's going to be absolutely…" he starts to say.

"Merlin," Arthur yells.

"What?" he asks.

"You're making me anxious," Arthur says.

"But I'm not worried," Merlin replies.

"Then stop pacing," Arthur tells him.

Merlin sits and starts tapping his fingers on the table. Arthur gets up and takes hold of Merlin's hands.

"Sorry," Merlin apologizes.

"I thought you weren't worried," Arthur says.

"Maybe just a little," Merlin admits.

xxx

When Merlin hears Arthur had sent for a physician that was staying in the inn, he had to see it for himself. Edwin Muirden, the physician, had claimed to have a cure for all ills. Merlin leans against the wall behind Arthur, who had turned and met his eyes for a moment. Getting a better look, Merlin could see that one side of the man's face was a scar.

"There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, sire," Edwin says.

"You say you have a cure for all," Gaius asks.

"Yes," Edwin replies, "Although, it is not quite that simple."

"Gaius is the court physician," Uther says.

"You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you. I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain."

"And your treatment?"

"Yarrow."

"Yes."

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."

"Interesting."

"Why? What would you suggest?" Uther asks.

"No, that is all fine. If that is the right diagnosis," Edwin says.

"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther asks.

"Well…without examining the patient…" Edwin begins.

"He should examine her," Arthur says.

Merlin did not know what to think about this.

"You'll have use of one of the guest chambers," Uther says.

"Consider my manservant at your disposal," Arthur replies, giving a look towards Merlin.

Merlin had a feeling he was not going to like this.

xxx

Merlin was in awe when he was gathering Edwin's equipment.

"Yes, it was all originally designed for alchemy," Edwin says.

"Making gold?" Merlin asks.

"You have an interest in science?" Edwin wonders.

"Well, science is knowledge," Merlin replies.

"It has the answers to everything," Edwin says.

"Maybe," Merlin admits with a sigh. "It can't explain love."

Merlin knew there was denying his feelings for Arthur anymore. He could not explain why. Arthur could do something to upset him one moment, and then the next do something to change his mind all over again.

"So you are in love," Edwin says with a smile.

"No. I mean… feelings, emotions," Merlin tried to explain.

"You seem too bright to be just a servant," Edwin says.

"Don't be fooled, I'm not that bright," Merlin replies with a laugh.

He then picks up a box. Merlin could swear he had heard something coming from inside.

"Yes, we will need that. We must hurry," Edwin says, and they leave to Morgana's chambers.

xxx

It seemed a miracle that Edwin had been able to cure Morgana when Gaius could not. Merlin had decided to pay Edwin a visit later that day, but he did not answer. When he tried opening the door, it was unlocked. He soon found the box that had caught his attention earlier. Curiosity took control, and he opened it to find what looked like dead bugs. Merlin closed the close and noticed something written on it.

"Berbay odo thay arisan yeldo," Merlin chants.

When he opened it again, the bugs were alive.

"Very good," Edwin says, and he takes the box. "Sfeffin." They stop moving. "You have magic."

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything," Merlin franticly replies.

"Then how else did you bring them to life," Edwin asks. "Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good."

"I know," Merlin replies.

"Then why do you fear it?" Edwin asks.

"Uther has banned it, it's not permitted," Merlin explains.

"Should I have let Morgana die?" Edwin asks. Merlin shakes his head. "People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?"

"Perhaps," Merlin replies.

xxx

"Gaius," Merlin yells as he runs into his chamber. "Uther cannot do this to you."

"How did you…" Gaius begins to ask.

"Never mind that," Merlin replies.

He was not about to tell Gaius that he had managed to get the information out of Arthur during breakfast.

"Uther's not to blame," Gaius says.

"I will speak to Edwin, you can work together," Merlin tells him.

"No, don't do anything. I cannot stay where there's no longer a use for me," Gaius replies.

"You're not leaving?" Merlin asks. "I'll come with you."

"Your destiny is here. With Arthur," Gaius replies. "I'm old, but I'm not blind to see how much you and Arthur mean to one another."

Tears escape from Merlin's eyes.

"He… It doesn't mean a thing without you," he says. "You've been like a father to me."

"And you've been like a son," Gaius replies.

"Gaius, please," Merlin begs.

"I leave tonight," he says.

Merlin runs out to find Arthur.

"I can't understand why you would sack him over one mistake," he says, running into Arthur's chambers.

"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana," Arthur replies. "Besides, it wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.

He did not understand what Arthur meant.

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors," Arthur replies.

"It's nonsense," Merlin says.

"No-one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do," Arthur tells him.

Merlin opens his mouth to reply, but there is a knock at the door.

"Sire, the King now has the illness that the Lady Morgana had," the guard says.

Arthur turns and looks at Merlin with a frightened look on his face.

"You must find Edwin," Arthur says.

Merlin nods and runs to Edwin's chambers and finds Gaius in a ring of fire with Edwin watching.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"He was trying to kill the King," Gaius replies.

"I can rule the kingdom now, with you at my side. We can be all-powerful," Edwin says.

"Release him," Merlin yells.

"Your loss, Merlin," Edwin says.

He tries killing him with an axe, but Merlin sends it back, killing Edwin.

"Are you all right," Merlin asks as he runs up to Gaius after the fire stops.

"Yes. Thank you, Merlin," Gaius says.

Merlin remembers about Uther and runs to Edwin's table and picks up the box of bug.

"Uther has the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure her. Maybe we can too," he says.

"Elanthia beetles. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul," Gaius replies.

They make their way to Uther's chambers.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlin asks.

"It can only be magic," Gaius replies.

"You can't use magic on Uther. He'd kill us," Merlin says.

"We don't have a choice," Gaius tells him.

"I don't know how," Merlin says.

"You have to try," Gaius replies.

Merlin half sits on the bed and places his hands over Uther's ears.

"Berbay odo thay arisan yeldo. Ablinan," he chants.

He walks back to Gaius, one hand in a fist. His hand loosens and reveals the beetle.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?" Gaius asks.

"You certainly haven't," Merlin replies with a laugh.


	7. The Gates of Avalon

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 7 The Gates of Avalon

Arthur and Merlin were in the forest hunting. Arthur has a crossbow in his hand as Merlin come out of the tress and bumps into him.

"What is it?" Merlin asks.

'You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur yells.

"I was just asking," he says in a hurt tone.

"Who? Me or the deer? We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind," Arthur tells him.

"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?" Merlin asks.

Arthur takes hold of Merlin's neckerchief. Their noses almost touch.

"Help," a woman yells.

Arthur grabs his sword from Merlin and takes off running. He shoots one of the bandits when they come into view. Merlin sees one of the bandits trying to attack Arthur from behind and uses magic to take down a branch, which falls on the bandit.

"Stroke of luck," Arthur says as he looks at the tree.

"And let that be a lesson to you," Merlin yells as the last bandit runs away. Arthur gives him a look. "What? I was covering you back."

"Thank you. I'm Sophia. This is my father," the girl says.

"Arthur Pendragon… at your service," he replies, and he kisses Sophia's hand.

xxx

Arthur sits in a chair in his chambers as Merlin cleans.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room," he tells Merlin.

"The one next door's empty," Merlin replies.

"The one next door's fine," Arthur says. He sees Merlin smile. "Shut up, Merlin."

"What?" he asks. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intensions towards Sophia are completely platonic," Arthur says.

Merlin does not know how to take this. All these mix signals were driving him mad.

"Of course. She is very beautiful," Merlin replies.

"Yes, she is," Arthur says in a daze.

xxx

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. Father want me to show her around," Arthur says the next morning.

"And you like this?" Merlin asks.

"It's better than riding out with the guards," Arthur replies.

Merlin finishes in Arthur's chambers and goes back to Gaius's chambers.

"What's the matter," Gaius asks.

"Uther relieved Arthur of guard duty today to show Sophia around," Merlin replies.

"That doesn't sound like Uther," Gaius says.

xxx

Merlin is surprised when he walks into Arthur's chambers the next morning with his armor to find Arthur was already dressed.

"You're dressed," he says in shock.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"You're supposed to be wearing these," he says, lifting the armor. "Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"

"Cover for me," Arthur tells him.

"What, and lie to the King? No way. He'll see right through me. He'll have in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes," Merlin wines.

"I need you to do this for me," Arthur says.

"I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my… my vision blurs, my… my brain stops working," Merlin replies, trying to get out of this.

"Well, no change there, then. Look I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances," Arthur says. "I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but… you'll be a friend for life if you did."

Merlin takes a deep breath. The look Arthur was giving him killed him. He knew something was wrong, but he needed time to figure it out.

"Go on then. I'll think of something," Merlin says.

xxx

Merlin enters Gaius's chambers covered in rotten food.

"What happened?" Gaius asks.

"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no," Merlin replies. "Arthur wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia."

"So you helped him?" Gaius asks as Merlin cleans himself.

"I'm his servant, I had to," Merlin replied.

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlin. I fear that Sophia and her father may not be all that they seem," Gaius says.

"Yeah, I've been getting that feeling also," Merlin admits.

He knew Uther would not just allow Arthur miss duty for pleasure. And Arthur's attitude this morning saw also strange.

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it," Gaius says.

"Before she arrived in Camelot?" Merlin asks.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic," Gaius says.

"You think Morgana is a seer?" Merlin asks, sitting next to Gaius.

"I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur," Gaius says. "Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color."

"Who are they?" Merlin asks.

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur," Gaius replies.

Merlin leaves and sees Aulfric turning the corner to Arthur's chambers and decides to follow him into the woods. Aulfric reaches the lake. Merlin watches as Aulfric call upon the Sidhe elders. He finds out that Aulfric and Sophia plan to sacrifice Arthur in order to gain passage to Avalon. Gaius is amazed when Merlin tells him.

"What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon," Gaius says. "The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death."

"I got to get to Arthur before it's too late," Merlin replies.

He runs into Arthur's chambers.

"Get out," Arthur commands.

Merlin is taken aback by this. He notices Arthur is packing.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia…" Merlin begins.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" Arthur asks.

Merlin just knows Arthur is going to run away with Sophia.

"I'm your friend," he says.

"No, Merlin, you're my servant," Arthur corrects him.

Merlin tries not to get hurt by the words. He knows it's only the enchantment talking.

"You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted," Merlin says.

Sophia comes in with Aulfric.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart. We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people," she says.

"They're planning to sacrifice you," Merlin tells Arthur, standing next to him. He then looks at Aulfric. "I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything." He turns back to Arthur. "She's going to kill you. Sophia plan to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die."

"It doesn't make sense. We're in love," Arthur says in a confused tone.

As Merlin goes for the Aulfric's staff, his eyes flash red.

"Look at his eyes," Merlin says. Not caring about the consequences, Merlin takes hold of Arthur arms to make him look into his eyes. "Please believe me. Arthur, do you see?"

Arthur's eyes turn red.

"I see everything," he replies.

Merlin runs toward Aulfric, but he uses his staff, and Merlin is thrown against the wall, knocking him unconscious. When Merlin finally comes to, Gaius is by his side.

"Merlin! What happened to you?" Gaius asks.

"Where's Aulfric? I have got to go after him," he says, having trouble standing. "What's that buzzing noise?"

"Carful, Merlin, you can barely stand up," Gaius tell him. 'You can't go in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all."

"I'll be fine," Merlin assures him, "he needs me."

"Has that buzzing stopped?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah," Merlin replies.

"Liar," Gaius says. Merlin ignores him starts towards the window. "Merlin, the door's that way."

"Jut testing," Merlin tells him.

He takes off running to catch up with Arthur. When he reaches the lake, Sophia already has Arthur in the water. Her father is chanting a spell. Merlin says a spell, and Sophia's staff flies to him and kills them both.

"Arthur," Merlin yells. He runs into the water and pulls him out. "Don't you dare die on me."

xxx

Merlin sits my Arthur's bed as he wakes.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks.

He slowly opens his eyes, but quickly wakes off seeing Arthur sitting up in bed.

"Arthur," he gasps.

"What happened?" Arthur asks.

"Can you remember anything?" Merlin wonders as he sits on the bed next to Arthur.

"Oh my head," Arthur groans, and Merlin places a damp towel on his forehead. "There was a girl. Sophia. I asked my father something." The next moment, his eyes grow in realization. "What was I thinking?"

"I didn't my blow was that hard," Merlin says.

"What blow," Arthur asks.

Merlin almost falls off the bed as Arthur leans closer to him.

"When I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you," Merlin replies.

"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur asks.

"You gave me no choice," Merlin says.

Arthur sticks a finger in Merlin's face.

"No one can know about this," Arthur says.

"Of course, sire," Merlin replies.


	8. The Beginning of the End

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 8 The Beginning of the End

Merlin was making the halls of the castle when a voice screamed out in his head. "_Help_," the voice yells out. He walks outside and spots a boy looking at him. "_Please, you have to help me."_ Merlin looks around and sees guards searching for something. "_They're searching for me_."

"Why are they after you?" Merlin asks.

"They're going to kill me," the boy says.

Merlin looks around, looking for somewhere for the boy to run. He finally does.

"This way," Merlin says.

The boy runs, but the guards see him. They run into Morgana's chambers where she a Gwen is having a drink.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?" Morgana asks.

"The guards are after him," he replies, holding tight onto the boy. The boy doesn't seem to want to let go of him either. "I didn't know what to do."

"My lady," a guard calls from outside.

"In there," Morgana says, pointing to behind a curtain.

As Morgana talks to the guard, the boy collapses in Merlin's arms.

xxx

Later that night, Merlin is eating his dinner with Gaius.

"Do you know much about the Druids?" Merlin asks.

"Very little," Gaius admits. "Merlin, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this."

"Me?" he asks. "No. Mixed up in what?"

"For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar. I found out about feeling for Arthur pretty quickly," Gaius replies.

"Yeah, you weren't the only one," Merlin mutters. Gaius gives him a look. "I heard the boy calling out. It was like he was in my mind."

"The Druids look for children with such gifts.

xxx

Merlin goes to visit the boy in Morgana's chambers.

"How is he?" he asks.

"Sleeping for now," Morgana replies.

"I don't believe I've ever said thank you for keeping my secret from Arthur. He'd have my head if he found out his servant…" Merlin begins.

"You're more than just a servant to him, Merlin," Morgana says. "Maybe you'll see that one day."

"Thank you also for not telling the guards about the boy. You're taking a huge risk helping him," Merlin tells her.

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed," Morgana replies. "What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"

A smile escapes from Merlin. It was nice to have someone on his side besides Gaius. He feels the boy's brow.

"How long as he been burning up?" Merlin asks.

"Since early this morning," Morgana answers. "Should we tell Gaius?

"We can't involve him. It's too dangerous. If he finds out, he'll execute me himself. I'll do it," Merlin says.

There is a knock at the door. Morgana hides Merlin and the boy.

"Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Morgana asks.

"I have to search the castle for the Druid boy," Arthur explains.

"I'm not having you mess up my things," Morgana says. "Perhaps he's hiding in your chambers."

"They're such a mess, you'd never know. Merlin's been off this past couple of days," Arthur replies.

"I hope he's all right," Morgana tell him in a concern tone that had Merlin even believing her.

"Yes, me too," Arthur agrees. There is a silence, making Arthur clear his throat. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."

"The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen," Morgana tells him. Merlin begins to get very nervous. "Go on."

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?" Arthur asks.

"You don't need any help looking like a fool," Morgana replies.

Arthur takes a look at the screen, and then turns to leave.

xxx

Merlin returns to Morgana's chambers after gathering some supplies.

"What took you so long?" Morgana asks.

"Sorry," Merlin apologizes. "Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him."

"For a moment, I thought it might have been Arthur keeping you," Morgana says.

"Yes, I will have to get to his chambers sometime today," Merlin replies, Morgana's joke going over his head.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Morgana asks.

Merlin begins mixing the ingredients and rubbing it on the boy's wound.

"I'm doing my best," Merlin says.

Morgana gets up to fetch some water.

"_Thank you, Emrys_," the boy says.

"_Emrys_?" Merlin asks.

"_Among my people, that's your name_," the boy says.

He then drifts off to sleep.

xxx

Merlin decided to see the Great Dragon when he did not what to do with the boy.

"Hello," he asks.

"The young warlock. No doubt you're here about the Druid boy," the dragon says.

"How do you know," Merlin asks.

"Like you, I hear him speak," the dragon replies.

"Why does he call me Emrys?" Merlin asks.

"Because that is your name," the dragon replies.

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been," Merlin says.

"You have many names," the dragon tells Merlin. "There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy."

"He's like me," Merlin says.

"You and the boy are as different as day and night," the dragon replies.

xxx

Merlin takes a deep breath as he sits at the table in Gaius chambers.

"Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers," he says.

"When you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy, I take it you're helping her?" Gaius asks.

"Sort of," Merlin admits. His head falls, feeling bad for lying to Gaius. "The boy's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him. We need your help.

"So now you want me to risk my neck, too?" Gaius asks.

"You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him," Merlin replies.

xxx

After Gaius had treated the boy, it was time to get him out of Camelot. Merlin had the task of getting the keys to the armory from Arthur.

"Is there any bread?" Arthur asks. He looks around as he hears a noise. Merlin had used magic to get the key off Arthur's belt, which was now behind Arthur. "What was that?"

"What?" Merlin wonders.

"There was a sound," Arthur replies.

"I can't hear anything," Merlin says.

"Are you deaf?" Arthur asks. "It's like a jangling sound."

Merlin looks towards the window in a spark of inspiration.

"There," he says, pointing towards it. "I thought I saw something."

When Arthur isn't looking, Merlin drops the key into the soup.

"What was that?" Arthur asks.

"What was what?" Merlin wonders.

He had to admit he liked this.

"A different sound, like a splash," Arthur says.

Merlin tries to look innocent as Arthur stares at him before walking out.

xxx

Morgana had failed to get the boy out. Merlin was having a hard time dealing with the fact that the boy was now in jail and that the dragon had told him to let the boy die. He knocks on Arthur's door before entering and finds Morgana is with him.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something? Merlin asks.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Now make yourself useful, muck out my horses," Arthur replies.

"I trust Merlin," Morgana says as Merlin begins to leave.

"We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons," Arthur tells him.

Merlin shakes his head.

"You can't do that," he says.

Morgana gives him a curious look.

"We have to," she says.

"You've already been caught once. If the King catches you a second time, he'll never forgive you," Merlin replies.

"Merlin's right," Arthur says, and Merlin looks at him in shock. "You must go to my father and apologize. Dine with him. He cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes. Merlin will take your place."

Merlin just looks at him. He did not like the sound of this. After unwillingly agreeing, Merlin goes to see the Great Dragon again.

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy," he says.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny," the dragon replies.

"It's my destiny to protect Arthur," Merlin says. And then it hit him. "You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"It seems that is up to you," the dragon tells him.

xxx

Merlin is on deep thought as he and Gaius sit at dinner. He did not know what to do. Or maybe he did, but was not going to like it.

"I presume it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing your forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow," Gaius says.

"Would you let something terrible happen if it meant you'd stop something even worse happening in the future," Merlin replies.

"It depends on what the terrible and the even worse things were," Gaius admits.

"One of them is bad. The other's unthinkable," Merlin says.

"It sounds like you've already made your decision," Gaius tells him.

So Merlin lied in bed that night, deciding he was not going to do anything. That was until the boy stated calling him in his head.

"_Emrys? Where are you? Help us. Don't ignore me_," the boy begged him.

Merlin gets up to go help. If the boy was going to get caught, so was Arthur, and he was not going to let that happen.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur asks.

"I had trouble getting out of the castle," Merlin replies.

The boy looks at him, knowing that was a lie. They get the gate off and Arthur pulls the boys on the horse with him.

"If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place," Arthur says, gripping Merlin's hand as Merlin gives him his sword.

"_Goodbye, Emrys. I know that some day we will meet again_," the boy tells him.

"_You never even told me your name_," Merlin says.

"_It's Mordred_," the boy replies.


	9. Excalibur

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 9 Excalibur

Today Arthur was coming of age, and Uther was naming heir to the throne.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid by your forbears?" Uther asks.

"I do, Sire," Arthur replies.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?" Uther asks.

"I do, Sire," Arthur answers.

Merlin smiles as Gwen Stands next to him.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther asks.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its people," Arthur replies.

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot," Uther says, and the room fills with clasps.

"So, how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" Gwen asks Merlin.

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege," Merlin answers, trying not to sound excited.

"You're proud of him, really! Even though you complain about him constantly," Gwen says.

"I am not," Merlin replies.

A smile then escapes his lips.

"You are. I can see it in your face," Gwen says with a smile.

"Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them," Merlin replies.

Of course, Merlin was proud of Arthur, but he knew Gwen was getting suspicious, so he tried to act like nothing. Everyone turns as a horse crashes into the room.

"What in the devil's name?" Uther asks.

As the Knight drops his gauntlet, another Knight picks it up before Arthur can.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge," he says.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death," the Knight replies.

xxx

Later that night, Merlin decides to ask Gaius about the Knight.

"Have you seen him before?" Merlin asks.

"No," Gaius answers.

"You didn't recognize his crest?" Merlin asks.

"I didn't see it clearly," Gaius replies.

"You don't think he's from around here?" Merlin asks.

Gaius looks over Merlin in frustration.

"Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced," he replies, and Merlin smiles, but he knew Gaius knew something he was not telling him. "Maybe if you've finished you work, and could go to bed and leave me to finish mine."

"I just have to check on Arthur and then that's it," Merlin says. He turns around when he reaches the door. "Gaius?"

"Merlin," he replies.

"Do you think Owain can beat him?" he asks.

"We'll find out soon enough," Gaius answers.

xxx

After Owain was killed, Merlin and Gaius knew something was not right. They go down to where the dead are buried.

"You're not scared, are you?" Gaius asks.

"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else," Merlin jokes.

Gaius looks over at him, but he does not laugh at Merlin's joke.

"We should've brought a torch," he says.

"Leocmorla," Merlin chants.

A torch on the wall lights up.

"Handy," Gaius replies.

"I think so. What are we looking for," Merlin asks.

"Bring your torch over here," Gaius tells Merlin.

Merlin moves the torch closer to a tomb.

"We're breaking into someone's grave?" he asks.

"It seems someone's already broken out. Tristan Dubois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife," Gaius explains.

"Arthur's mother?" Merlin asked.

Gaius nods.

"She died in childbirth," he explained. "Tristan blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him. Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return."

"Men don't just rise from the dead though, no matter how angry they are," Merlin says, more to ease his fears.

"It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith," Gaius replies.

"A wraith?" Merlin asks.

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave," Gaius explains.

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?" Merlin asks.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again," Gaius replies.

"How do we stop it," Merlin asks.

"We can't," Gaius answers, and Merlin's eyes grow. "Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it," Gaius says.

"Surely there must be something," Merlin replies.

He hated feeling this way. Hopeless.

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for," Gaius says.

"What's that?" Merlin asks.

"Revenge," Gaius says.

"On Camelot? What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?" Merlin asks.

Sir Pellinor had accepted the challenge from the Black Knight after Sir Owain's death.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good," Gaius says.

xxx

Arthur challenged the Black Knight himself after Sir Pellinor was killed.

"Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking…" Arthur says as he comes running into his chambers.

When he turns to face Merlin, he is shocked to see Merlin's eyes are glossed over like he was about to cry.

"You have to pull out," Merlin says.

"And why's that?" Arthur asks, returning to practicing with his sword.

"Because he'll kill you. Just pull out. You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die. I don't want to see you die," Merlin replies, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I am not a coward," Arthur says.

Merlin surprisingly laughs at this.

"I know that. I've stood there and watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced. But you're more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future King. You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom. Please, Arthur," he says.

"I'm not listening to this," Arthur replies

"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur," Merlin begs, walking closer to him.

"And I'm trying to warn you, Merlin," Arthur yells, and his sword's at Merlin's neck.

He regrets it was he sees the fear in Merlin's eyes as he leaves.

xxx

Merlin had gone to Gwen and asked her for one of her father's swords. He was going to use it to save Arthur.

"Merlin," the Great Dragon says as Merlin enters the cave.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asks.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal," the dragon replies.

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead," Merlin says.

"So what do you come to ask of me?" the dragon asks.

"Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?" Merlin wonders.

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?" the dragon asks.

"Uther," Merlin answers.

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid," the dragon says.

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. I've tried to persuade him otherwise, but his won't listen to me. You have to save him," Merlin begs.

"That is your destiny, young warlock," the dragon says.

"He doesn't take me seriously. He has no idea what I've done or will do for him," Merlin replies.

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power. In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone," the dragon tells him.

"I understand," Merlin says.

xxx

The words of Uther continued to play through Merlin's mind as he ran to Arthur's chambers.

"You show Arthur the most extraordinary loyalty," Uther had said.

"It is my job, Sire," Merlin replied.

"But beyond the line of duty," Uther said.

"Well… you could say… there is a bond between us," Merlin told him, trying to word things where Uther would not think his son's servant was in love with his son.

"I'm glad. Look after him," Uther said.

Did he know? Merlin did not want to think about that know as he reached Arthur's door, but it was locked, and Arthur was banging on it. Merlin muttered a spell, and he opened the door, falling over Arthur in the process.

"Merlin," Arthur yells.

"Sorry, Sire," he apologizes. Arthur pushes Merlin off of him. "Your father's taking your place."

Arthur runs out and Merlin goes in the opposite direction to see the Great Dragon after finding out Uther killed the wraith.

"So, does Arthur lives?" the dragon asks.

"Yes, the sword worked," Merlin answered. "But things didn't quite go according to plan. It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther." The dragon roars out in protest. "Uther's the King. I couldn't stop him!"

"The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea if its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil," the dragon says.

"I'll get it back," Merlin replies. "What do you want me do to?"

"Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it," the dragon says.

So that night, that is what Merlin does. Taking the sword, he throws it into the lake.


	10. The Moment of Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 10 The Moment of Truth

Merlin was out getting water when he spotted someone familiar.

"Mother?" he asks.

"Merlin," Hunith calls out.

He notices something is wrong as he gets closer to her.

"What happened?" Merlin asks. He takes her face in his hands to get a better look. One of her eyes is bruised. "Who did this to you?"

"I need to speak with the King," Hunith says.

Thankfully Merlin had been able to talk Arthur into getting her an audience.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. If Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer," Hunith says to Uther.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility," Uther tells her.

"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions," Hunith replies.

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur asks.

He could not bear the look in Merlin's eyes. They glance at each other.

"Resources not the problem," Uther tell him.

"Then what is?" Morgana asks.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Aesctir. For an army of Camelot to enter would be act of war," Uther explains. "I am afraid Camelot cannot help."

Morgana helps Hunith up, and Merlin run's out. Arthur follows after him. He finds Merlin outside, looking over the Square.

"I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now," Arthur tells Merlin.

"Well, you tried. And thank you for getting an audience with the King," Merlin replies.

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people, regardless of how far away they lived," Arthur says.

Merlin turns and looks at Arthur for the first time since being out there.

"I'm going back to Ealdor. It's been an honor serving you," Merlin says.

Arthur looks confused.

"You'll be coming back?" he asks.

"She's my mother. I have to look after her before anyone else. You understand?" Merlin wonders.

And Arthur did. He was not going to be selfish and keep Merlin for himself.

"I'd do exactly the same. Well… you've been terrible. Really, I mean it, the worst servant I've ever had," Arthur says.

They both share a laugh. And that is what Arthur wanted. If this was the last time they would be together, he wanted to see a smile on Merlin's face.

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin says.

"Merlin. Good luck," Arthur tells him.

Merlin nods and leaves. It took all of his will power not to turn around and push Arthur against the wall and kiss him.

xxx

To Merlin's surprise, Gwen and Morgana decided to go with him and Hunith. Gwen and Morgana had fallen asleep while Merlin and his mother sat by the fire.

"They shouldn't be here, especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the King's ward?" Hunith asks.

"Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him," Merlin says.

"It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women," Hunith replies.

"I know. But I couldn't talk them out of coming," Merlin says. He brushes his fingers over his mother's bruise. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you."

"Promise me you'll be careful. No one can find out about you," Hunith replies.

"They never do," Merlin says with a smile.

Later that night, Merlin was trying to sleep when he heard someone approaching. He grabbed the sword Gwen had given him and started looking around. The end of a sword touches his back.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any," a familiar voice says.

"Arthur," Merlin yells with happiness.

He quickly turns, almost beheading Arthur in the process.

"Put the sword down, Merlin, you look ridiculous," Arthur replies. They sit on a log. "How much further is it?"

"Maybe a few hours," Merlin says.

"You should get some rest it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Arthur replies, and for a moment places a hand on Merlin's thigh.

"Thank you. I know you didn't have to," Merlin says.

xxx

They were able to get the village in time to drive out Kanen and his men out for at least a few days. After the fight, a young man walks up to Merlin.

"You still up to the same old magic tricks again?" he asks. Merlin turns and recognizes him. "Look I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here."

They smile.

"I missed you, too, Will. It's good to see you again," Merlin says.

Arthur notices this.

"Merlin," he calls. "Gather the villagers; I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, in a minute, I'm just talking…" he starts to say.

"Now, Merlin," Arthur yells.

"Yes, Sire," he says. Merlin goes running after Will after arguing with Arthur. "He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him."

"Why? Because you do?" Will asks.

"Yes, I do. With my life. When I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant. But in time I came to respect him for what he stands for," Merlin answers.

"Does he your secret?" Will asks. Merlin does not answer. "Yeah, I figured as much. You're just his servant."

"He's also my friend," Merlin says.

"Don't fool yourself, Merlin," Will replies with laugh as he begins to walk out. "You'll never be anything more to him, and you know it."

xxx

Merlin and Arthur were still awake as everyone else was fast asleep.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah. The bed I've got in Camelot is luxury by comparison," Merlin says.

Arthur stars at the ceiling and Merlin has back to him.

"It must have been hard," Arthur says.

"Hmmm. It's like rock," Merlin answers in joking tone.

"I didn't mean the ground, I meant… for you, it must have been difficult," Arthur says.

Merlin moves to his back.

"Not really," he says. "I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here."

"Sounds… nice," Arthur replies.

"You'd hate it," Merlin retorted.

They laugh.

"No doubt," Arthur says. There is a small pause. "Why did you leave?"

"Things just… changed," Merlin answers.

"How?" Arthur asks. Merlin did not respond at first. He did not know what to think about Arthur wanting so much about him. When he continues not to answer, Arthur sticks his foot in Merlin's face. "Come on, stop pretending to be interesting, tell me."

"I just didn't fit in any more. I wanted to find somewhere that I did," Merlin says.

"Had any luck?" Arthur wonders.

"I'm not sure yet," Merlin admits.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Get the candle," Arthur says.

Merlin sits up and blows out the candle next to him.

xxx

Hunith walks up to Merlin after breakfast the next morning as Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen leave.

"He must care for you a great deal," she says.

"No, that's just Arthur. He'd do this for any village," Merlin tells her.

"It's more than that. He's here for you," Hunith says.

"I'm just his servant," Merlin replies.

He was tired of denying otherwise.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Hunith says.

Merlin gives a frustration sigh.

"Mum…" he starts.

"And I see the way he looks at you," Hunith adds. "He likes you."

"That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now," Merlin says.

'You don't really believe that, do you?" Hunith asks.

"I don't know what to believe about him," Merlin admits.

Merlin grabs an axe and goes into the woods. So now his mother knew. Merlin wondered how he was able to keep hi magic a secret when he could not even keep his feelings secret.

"Where are you going with that?" Will asks as they enter the woods.

"We need wood," Merlin says.

They sit on a log.

"I don't want to know about what's going on between you and Arthur because it's none of my business. So what if Arthur finds out?" Will asks.

"I don't expect you to understand. One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help, and if anyone ever found out about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good," Merlin explains.

Merlin sees Arthur sharpening his sword when he gets back.

"I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not," Arthur says as Merlin sits next to him. "You've seen them fight, they haven't got a clue. You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns."

"No, we're going to fight, and we're going to win," Merlin tells him.

Arthur stops with his sword, and looks at Merlin.

"You really think we can do this?" he asks.

"I now we can. You just have to believe it," Merlin replies.

xxx

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur began to get ready for battle.

Arthur shakes his head as Merlin starts to help him.

"Not today. Put on your own," he says. Merlin struggles to put on his bracers, and Arthur walks over and helps him with it. "Are you ready?"

"My throat's dry," Merlin admits.

"Me, too," Arthur says. "It's been an honor."

Arthur extends his hand, and Merlin takes it to shake it.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me," Merlin says.

"I won't. It's all right to be scared, Merlin," Arthur tells him.

"That's not what I meant," he replies.

Merlin does not look at Arthur. He did not want to see his reaction when he told Arthur about his magic.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

Before Merlin can say anything, Morgana comes in and says Kanen and his men are here. To Merlin's surprise, Will shows up after thinking he would not.

"There's too many of them," Will says.

"Not for me, there isn't," Merlin replies with a smile.

He takes a breath and raises one hand. If Arthur did not accept him for who he was, he did not need him. Arthur watched as a tornado of dirt appears in front of Merlin and Will. Before Arthur can question them, Kanen attacks, but Arthur fatally wounds him.

"Who did that?" Arthur demands. "Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it."

"Look out," Will yells.

Will pushes Arthur, taking Kanen's final arrow.

"Will," Merlin cries out.

Arthur bends next to him.

"That's twice I've saved you," Will says after Merlin and Arthur lay him on a table.

"Twice?" Arthur asks.

"I'm the one that used the magic," Will replies, his breathing getting heavier.

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah. What are you going to do? Kill me?" Will wonders.

"Of course not," Arthur says.

He leaves Merlin and Will alone.

"Will…" Merlin starts, tears coming down.

"You're a good man, Merlin, a great man, and one day you're going to be a servant to a great king. And maybe one day, he'll love him as much as you love him," he says, and his eyes close.

xxx

Arthur stands next to Merlin as Will's body is being burned.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend," Arthur tells Merlin.

"He still is," Merlin replies.

Arthur reaches down and squeezes Merlin's hand for a moment and lets it go.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you?" Arthur asks.

"Yes," Merlin answers.

Arthur walks away. Merlin knew Arthur was not ready for the truth. He wondered if he ever would be.

"You'd better get going," Hunith says as she walks up to Merlin.

"I don't have to," Merlin replies.

"You have to go, Merlin," Hunith tells him. "You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he need you… how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

Merlin cannot help but smile.

"I've heard someone say that about us before," he says.

She takes Merlin in her arms and watches her son leave.


	11. The Labyrinth of Gedref

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 11 The Labyrinth of Gedref

Merlin and Arthur were out hunting. Arthur stops after hearing something.

"Merlin," Arthur whispers.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I want you to go in there and flush it out," Arthur says.

"It could be dangerous," Merlin replies.

Arthur pushes Merlin forward. Merlin wonders the woods alone and comes upon a unicorn. He looks at it in amazement. Merlin then hears Arthur approaching.

"Arthur, no," he yells.

It's too late. He kills the unicorn.

"It's a unicorn," Arthur says happily.

"What have you done?" Merlin asks.

Arthur looks over at Merlin in confusion.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin," he says. However, Merlin is not looking at him, but over his shoulder like someone is behind him. "What are you looking at?"

Arthur turns, but no one is there.

xxx

Merlin was looking out the window of Arthur's chambers when Arthur enters.

"My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith. And when you've done that, you can polish my… saddle," Arthur says. Merlin does not seem to be listening. "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen." Still nothing. "Merlin? Have you listened to a word I said? You've got a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip."

If Merlin had not reacted to Arthur calling him gorgeous, there was something wrong.

"I don't think you should have killed the unicorn. What purpose did you serve by killing it?" Merlin asks.

Arthur turns Merlin around so that they are facing each other.

"We were hunting. That's what you do," he explains.

xxx

Mysteriously the grain had dead, and now water was turned to sand. Gaius walks in on Merlin over a bucket of sand.

"I was just…" Merlin begins.

"I was hoping you may have been trying to turn it back into water," Gaius replies.

"I've tried," Merlin says, sounding defeated.

There was a curfew, but Merlin was out anyway. Maybe the Great Dragon could help.

"Merlin. You do realize there's a curfew?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah, I was in you chambers hunting for the rat," he explains.

Earlier that day, Arthur had told Merlin about a rat in his chambers.

"Did you find it?" Arthur asks.

"No," Merlin answers.

"You better get back. I can't be seen locking up my own servant for breaking the curfew," Arthur says. "What was that?" He could have sworn he had someone entering where they kept the grains. They take off running in that direction. "Where is he?"

"I didn't see anyone," Merlin answers.

"Don't tell me you let him past you?" Arthur asks.

"Arthur, no one passed me," Merlin says.

Arthur takes a hold of Merlin's neckerchief.

"Are you looking for me?" a man asks. Arthur lets Merlin go and they stare at the man in front of them. "I am Anhora, keeper of the unicorns."

"What is your business here?" Arthur wonders.

"I have come to deliver a message," Anhora says. Arthur and Merlin look at each other. "You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot. When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly."

"Life the curse now," Arthur commands.

"Only you can do that," Anhora says. "You will be tested."

And he disappears.

xxx

The next day, Arthur decides that he and Merlin were going to keep a look out for Anhora. When Arthur goes to check on Merlin, he finds him fast asleep, smacking his lips from thirst. Arthur cannot help but smile before hitting Merlin on the head to wake him up.

"Don't worry about keeping watch, Merlin! You just make yourself comfortable. And stop smacking your lips," Arthur says.

It was very distracting.

"I'm thirsty," Merlin explains.

They soon come up on a man taking some grain.

"Show yourself before I run you through," Arthur says, pointing his sword at the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Evan, my lord. My three children have not eaten for two days," he tells him.

Merlin looks on, seeing what Arthur will do.

"Leave now. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you," Arthur says.

"Yes, my lord. Thank you," Evan replies. "This will bring its own reward."

xxx

The next day, water had return to the kingdom.

"I never knew water could taste so good," Arthur says, drinking the entire goblet.

"My throat was so dry," Merlin replies, doing the same. "More?"

Arthur nods and Merlin and fills the goblet. Merlin then began to think.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

"Maybe last night was a test. You passed it, so the curse has begun lift," Merlin explains.

Later that night, Merlin was not able to find any food, so he decided to cook the rat that he had found in Arthur's chambers without telling him.

"I've lost my appetite," Arthur says as Merlin tries to give him the food.

"You have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak," Merlin replies.

He had to look away as Arthur begins to eat.

"What kind of meat is this?" Arthur asks.

"It's pork," Merlin tells him.

"It's… it's rat isn't it?" Arthur asks.

"Try not to think about it," Merlin says thoughtfully.

"I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry, too," Arthur replies.

Merlin eyes grow in fear. He would not make him eat that, would he?

"I'm fine. Really," he says.

"Eat," Arthur commands.

Arthur forces Merlin to his seat. Merlin takes the spoon and pulls it to his mouth, but cannot eat it. Arthur takes hold of Merlin's hand and pushes the spoon into his mouth.

xxx

Merlin was back with Gaius after Arthur had failed his second test.

"I know Arthur's stubborn and pig-headed and annoying, but he cares about his people… more than he cares about himself. He will not forgive himself for making his people suffer," Merlin says.

"You must make sure he doesn't do anything rash," Gaius replies.

Merlin goes to the forest and confronts Anhora. He convinces him to give Arthur a final test. Anhora tells Merlin that Arthur must go the Labyrinth of Gedref.

"Let me come with you," Merlin tries to urge Arthur after telling him. "I might be able to help."

"You're not coming," Arthur says. "You are to stay here and help the people as best you can."

Of course, Merlin follows Arthur into the Labyrinth. Merlin ends up finding Anhora.

"You said Arthur would face a test. You've preparing a trap for him," Merlin says.

"The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for you," Anhora replies.

He magically wraps vines around Merlin and they disappear. When Arthur makes it out, he sees Merlin sitting at a table with Anhora standing on the side.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

Arhtur sits down on the other side of the table. He glances at the two goblets on it.

"I'll take your test, but not until Merlin's released," he demands.

Merlin opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"That's not possible. Merlin is part of the test. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed," Anhora says.

Arthur and Merlin look at each other.

"I thought I told you to stay at home," Arthur says, but Merlin doesn't reply.

"There are two goblets before you. One of them contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet," Anhora explains.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that?" Arthur asks.

"If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted," Anhora answers.

"Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?" Merlin offers.

"If it's poisoned, you'll die," Arthur says.

He had heard this before form Arthur, but it still shocked Merlin to hear it.

"And if it's not, then you will have to drink from yours, and you die," Merlin replies.

"We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. Then I'll drink it," Arthur says.

Merlin shakes his head.

"I will be the one to drink it. You're not dying today," he says.

"This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you," Arthur replies.

Merlin could not believe. Even while facing death, Arthur found time to joke with him.

"What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours," Merlin says.

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet," Arthur reminds him. Merlin sighs and rests his head on his heads. "I had no idea you were keen to die for me."

"I've done it before. I will do it again," Merlin says.

"So you can die for me but I can't die for you?" Arthur asks.

"I'm just a servant. You're the future king," Merlin replies.

Arthur reaches over the table and grabs one of Merlin's hands.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin," he says.

Merlin smiles, and then it hits him.

"I've got it! We pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it's poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and from a single goblet," he says.

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look," Arthur replies.

"Is that actually a compliment?" Merlin asks.

Arthur smiles, but does answer his question.

Instead, he looks away and yells, "Look out!"

Merlin looks over his shoulder, but nothing is there. When he turns back, Arthur is pouring one goblet into the other.

"No! I will drink it," Merlin says.

"As if I'd let you. You did it for me once. Now it's my turn," Arthur replies.

Merlin is left in shock. He had never heard Arthur talk like this before.

"You can't die. This isn't your destiny," Merlin yells.

"And you what my destiny is?" Arthur asks. Merlin does not answer. "It seems you're wrong again."

"Listen to me," Merlin cries.

"You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you," Arthur says, and he drinks the contents of the goblet.

"Arthur! What have you done?" Merlin asks. Arthur collapses on the floor. "No! Arthur, come on." He looks over at Anhora. "Please, let me take his place!"

"This was Arthur's test, not yours," Anhora says.

"You've killed him. I was meant to protect him," Merlin replies.

"He is not dead. He has merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly," Anhora explains.

"What?" Merlin asks in shock, still holding Arthur in his arms.

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He had proven what it is truly in his heart," Anhora answers.

"And what's that?" Merlin asks.

"The love he has for you. The curse will be lifted," Anhora says.

Could it be true?


	12. To Kill a King

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 12 To Kill the King

Gaius turned as Merlin came walking down the stairs from his room.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

"Something woke me. Powerful magic, here, in Camelot," Merlin says. Gwen comes running in. "Gwen! What's wrong?"

"My father's been arrested," Gwen cries. Merlin takes her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer! They're charging him with treason!"

Merlin lets go of Gwen and runs out and bangs on Arthur's door.

"Enter," Arthur calls.

"This cannot happen. Isn't there something you can do?" Merlin asks.

Arthur turns and looks Merlin up and down. Merlin looks confused takes a look at himself. He was still in his night clothes.

"I'm assuming you are referring to Guinevere's father," Arthur says.

"I just see how he could've done something like this," Merlin replies.

"I cannot change my father's decision," Arthur tells him. "Oh and, Merlin. Make sure you're dressed when you bring my breakfast."

"Of course, Sire," he says.

xxx

Later that next day, Merlin walked into his room to find Gwen sitting on his bed.

"All right?" he asks her.

Her father had tried to escape during the night and had been killed. No one knew that it was Morgana who had convinced him to do so.

"I just don't understand. His trial was this morning," Gwen replies.

Merlin sits next to her and takes her hand. They both quickly stand was Arthur enters.

"Sire," Gwen says with a bow.

"Guinevere, I want you to know that your job is safe and that your home so yours for life. If you need anything, just ask. I'm sorry," Arthur replies.

"Thank you, Sire," Gwen says.

Arthur turns and leaves.

"Get some rest," Merlin tells Gwen as he follows.

"Merlin, come take a look. I've done some research on the stone that was found on Tom," Gaius says. Merlin looks and finds Arthur already gone.

"What does it do?" Merlin asks.

"Theoretically, it could give the bearer the power of transformation," Gaius explains.

"The power of alchemy," Merlin gasps.

Gaius nods.

"I believe it was the Magic Stone you sensed on the night of Tom's arrest," he says.

Later that night, Merlin feels the presents of the stone and finds out that Morgana has it and is conspiring to kill Uther.

xxx

Merlin decides to go to the caves to see the Great Dragon.

"Well, young warlock, what is it you come to ask of me?" the dragon asks.

"I need your help," Merlin says.

"This time, will you heed my words?" the dragon asks.

"The sorcerer Tauren is plotting to kill the King. He's made an ally of Morgana," Merlin says.

"Do nothing. It is Uther that persecutes you and your kind and murders the innocent," the dragon replies.

Merlin cannot believe what he is hearing.

"Yes, but does it make it right to kill him?" he asks.

"Only if Uther dies can magic return to the land and you will be free. Uther's reign is at an end. Let Arthur's reign begin. Fulfill your destiny and you can finally truthful with Arthur…. about everything," the dragon says.

xxx

Merlin sat in thought as he watched Morgana and Uther leave the castle. When was all this senseless going to end? When would magic be accepted again?

"_It will end when Arthur is King_," Gaius had replied.

But was Arthur ready? No, he was not. Merlin knew that probably better than anyone.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks.

Merlin quickly stands.

"Sire," he replies. "How are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Arthur says. "You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine. Do you need anything?" Merlin asks.

"You'll know if I do," Arthur says.

Merlin looks back out the window as Arthur leaves.

"Morgana's been amazing these last few days," a voice says.

Merlin turns and finds Gwen behind him. He smiles and takes her hand.

"I think you've been amazing," he replies. "After all that's happened… getting your life back together."

"It's better than sitting in an empty house," Gwen says.

"I know he was innocent," Merlin tells her.

"I think he tried to escape because he knew that whatever he said or did he'd be killed," Gwen says.

Merlin let's go of her hand and looks back out the window.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead," he says. "If you had the choice, what would you do? If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would you kill him?"

"No," Gwen answers, which causes Merlin to turn. "What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him."

"You're right," Merlin realizes.

He kisses the top of Gwen's head and runs out.

xxx

Gaius walks into his chambers and finds Merlin sitting by the table.

"Busy day?" he asks.

"Had its moments," Merlin replies.

"I hear Tauren tried to assassinate Uther and that Morgana saved him," Gaius says. Merlin just looks and does not say a word. "I suppose you had nothing to do with it?"

"Just background stuff," Merlin answers, not wanting to make a big deal about it.

"No need to be so modest, Merlin," Gaius says.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's not a criticism. It's a compliment," Gaius says.

Merlin smiles.

"Right. Thank you, Gaius," he says.


	13. Le Morte d'Arthur

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 13 Le Morte d'Arthur

Arthur and Merlin, along the knights, were out hunting. Arthur stopped as he heard something.

"Merlin! Spear," Arthur whispers. Merlin drops it. Do you have any gifts, Merlin?"

"No," Merlin answers. And then something comes to him. "Well, I'm not naturally rude and insensitive."

"Just naturally irritating," Arthur says. He turns to Merlin after hearing an animal noise. "It's probably more scared of you than you of it." All of a sudden, the animal comes into view. It's more or a giant snake than anything. Arthur drops his weapon and they take off running. Merlin trips and falls. "Merlin!"

Arthur and a knight pick him up and they're running again.

"Have we've lost it?" Merlin asks, trying to catch his breath.

Uther tells Arthur to gather the guard to kill what Gaius called the Questing Beast at dawn.

"This is no ordinary beast, Merlin," Gaius says. "At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast holds that power. One bite, you die."

There is a knock at the door.

"Morgana," Gaius says in shock.

"May I speak to Melrin in private?" she asks.

Gaius nods and walks out, replying, "I needed to gather some herbs anyway."

"My lady?" Merlin asks as the door closes.

"You can't let him go," Morgana says.

"I beg your pardon?" Merlin asks.

"Arthur can't go tomorrow. He'll die," Morgana cries.

Merlin walks up to her and carefully places a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you, Morgana. I will do everything in my power to protect him," he assures her.

"I know you will," she says with a small smile.

xxx

Merlin follows Arthur into a cave when they come upon tracks.

"What is it?" Merlin asks as they stop.

The beast appears from behind them. Merlin feels pressure on his chest. Arthur has pushed him back, silently telling him to run. Merlin gets on top of a rock.

"Hey," Merlin yells.

The beast turns to him. Merlin sees Arthur in unconscious, so he chants a spell, enchanting Arthur's sword and the beast. He runs down to Arthur.

"It didn't bite you, did it?" Merlin asks out loud.

To his horror, he finds blood. The knights find them and take him to Gaius.

"What's happened?" Gaius asks.

"He's been bitten," Merlin answers.

Gaius turns to Sir Leon.

"We must tell the King," he says.

Merlin slams his fist into the table.

"I tried to save him," he yells. Gaius puts a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'll find a cure."

"Merlin," Gaius yells as Merlin runs to his room and gets his spell book. "The King will be here any moment."

"He can't die." Tears are now coming down his face. He could not lose Arthur. "It is my destiny to protect. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do!"

"Then save him," Gaius says.

But Merlin could not by the tome Uther came in.

"I can't stay here," Merlin says, and he takes off to the cave to see the Great Dragon. "I have Arthur, failed my destiny."

"And yet you would not be here of that were true," the dragon replies. "There is still time to heal him."

"I will do anything," Merlin tells the dragon. "You know how I feel about him. You've always known."

"The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him. You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death. Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed."

xxx

Merlin was about to leave for the Isle of the Blessed when Gaius walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Gaius," Merlin apologizes. "But whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly."

"I know your feelings about each other. When you're gone, how do think it'll affect Arthur?" he asks.

These are the words Merlin took with him as he left. He held the rabbit foot Gaius gave him tightly in his head as he arrived. All that is left of the place is ruins.

"Hello, Merlin," a female voice greets him. He turns and is shocked at the person he sees. It was Cara, or rather, Nimueh. "Do you know who I am?"

"Nimueh," he gasps. "You tried to kill me."

"Before I understood your importance," she says, walking closer to Merlin, who stands his ground. Even when she placed her hands on his chest, he did not move. She moves to his ear. "Yes, I know why you've come."

Merlin closed his eyes tightly as Nimueh nipped at his earlobe.

"Don't think you're magic can trick me," he says breathlessly.

"Your body language says differently," Nimueh replies with a laugh, running her hand down his front.

Merlin opens his eyes to see Nimueh's expression when she found she had not had the effect on him she was hoping she would.

"Not what you wanted?" Merlin asks with a smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you. Now, will you save Arthur?"

"I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return," Nimueh says.

"I know that a price will be asked," Merlin tells her.

"To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored," Nimueh explains.

Merlin looks down for a moment, knowing what he must do.

"I willingly give my life for Arthur's," he says.

"How brave you are, Merlin. Yet you have given your life for him once before. Love can be a strange thing. If only it were that simple giving your life for his," Nimueh replies.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.

"Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone," Nimueh answers. She holds up a cup. "The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcery so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup… he will live."

She casts a spell, and it begins to rain and fill up the cup.

xxx

Gaius gasps as Merlin comes running into his chambers.

"We need to give this to Arthur," Merlin says.

"Whose life did you bargain?" Gaius asks, although he knew the answer in his heart.

They take off to Arthur's chambers. As Gaius is administering the antidote, Uther walk in.

"What are you giving him?" he demands.

Gaius and Merlin glance at each other for a moment, neither of them knowing how to answer him. Gaius then comes up with something.

"It's a tincture, made from the lobelia plant. An ancient remedy for poisonous bites," he says.

Merlin leaves, allowing Gaius to do his work. Gaius enters his chambers so time later where Merlin pacing back and forth, waiting for news.

"Did it work?" Merlin asks.

"The Prince lives," Gaius answers.

Merlin smiles and grows his fingers through his hair, tear something to form. He had done it.

xxx

Merlin wakes up the next morning to find that he is still alive. However, he learns that it is mother whose life has been bargained, and not his.

"I will make better," Merlin promises.

As he goes to see Arthur, the words of the Great Dragon fill his mind.

"You destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown. And when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free," the dragon said.

"So that's all you cared about?" Merlin asked.

"You and Arthur are bound together, no matter how much you deny that truth," the dragon replied.

Merlin takes a deep breath as the memory fades and he enters Arthur's chamber.

"Ah, Merlin," Arthur says.

Merlin takes in Arthur state. He sits in his chair with supper in front of him, his arm in a sling.

"How are you?" Merlin asks, still standing by the door.

"Good," Arthur admits.

"I'm pleased," Merlin says with a smile. He takes a step closer. "I need to talk to you."

"You still haven't got it, have you?" Arthur asks. "I decide when we need to talk."

Merlin shakes his head and gets the never to walk closer.

"Not today," he replies in a low voice.

Arthur laughs and places a hand on his wrapped shoulder.

"I sometime wonder if you know who I am," he says.

"Oh, I know who you are," Merlin tells him, looking Arthur straight in the eyes. "You're a prat. And a royal one."

Arthur looks at Merlin in shock. This comment brings him back to the first time they met.

"Are you ever going to change, Merlin?" he asks.

"No, cause then you wouldn't feel the way you do about me. Promise me this. If you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker," he replies.

"If this is you trying to leave your job…" Arthur begins.

"No. I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die," Merlin says.

"Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin, Arthur replies, letting a smile out.

"I know you. And you're a great warrior. One day you will be a great king," he tells him.

"That's very kind of you," Arthur replies.

Merlin moves the plate of food to the side and sits on the table. Arthur leans back in his chair and looks up at Merlin.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight," Merlin adds.

"Any other pointers?" Arthur asks, this time leaning in his chair closer to Merlin.

"No. That's it," Merlin answers. He then leans closer also, their noses almost touching. "Just… don't be a prat."

Arthur grabs the back of Merlin's head.

"Is that any way to speak to your prince?" he asks.

"How am I to be punished?" Merlin wonder s, and for a moment he regrets his action. Arthur pulls Merlin's head to his, making their lips touch. Merlin is shocked as they part. He would have never imagined Arthur being the one to follow through. "I… I got to go. Goodbye."

Merlin hops off the table and leaves. At least he could die now knowing Arthur felt the same he did.

xxx

The next morning, Merlin finds a letter from Gaius telling him of his plan to sacrifice himself in Merlin's place. Merlin gets n a horse and rides as fast as he can to save him.

"Stop," Merlin yells as he finds Nimueh in the middle of her chant, Gaius on the floor.

Nimueh turns and smiles.

"Back again so soon, warlock?" she asks. "Perhaps I left you longing for me after all."

"Not a chance," Merlin replies with a laugh. He then looks over at Gaius. "What have you done?"

"Your mother is safe," Nimueh assures him. "The Old Religion does not care who lives or dies. Only that the balance of the world is restored. Gaius knew this. Now with my help, Arthur will become King."

Merlin shook his head vigorously.

"I will make Arthur King," he says, and he casts a spell, but Nimueh reflects it off of her.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin," she replies, and she sends Merlin to the ground.

She turns away, thinking she has killed him, but Merlin slowly sits up.

"You should not have killed my friend," Merlin says.

He puts a hand in the air, causing a bolt of lightning, killing Nimueh and saving Gaius.

xxx

Arthur's eyes grow as he watches Merlin walk into his chambers.

"You're back," he says.

"So it would seem, Sire," Merlin replies.

This time, Arthur is the one to walk up to Merlin.

"I thought you had said goodbye," he tells him.

"So did I," Merlin admits. Arthur calls in one of the guards and whispers something in his ear. As the door closes, Merlin can swear he hears it lock. "What are you going to do?"

Arthur pushes Merlin up against the wall.

"I'm going to make you pay for kissing me and then taking off like you weren't coming back.

Merlin's head hits the wall as Arthur kisses him. His hands soon find Arthur's back. Arthur comes up for air and grabs Merlin's neckerchief.

"Now, let's get this bloody scarf off," he says.

AN:

This is the end of series one!


End file.
